


Dolled up in velvet

by PeterParkers7EvilExes (antimone_ii)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Peter is in his 20s here, Seduction, gratuitous sap and a deep misunderstanding of the history of flappers, written for Kinktober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimone_ii/pseuds/PeterParkers7EvilExes
Summary: “Bet they didn’t make flappers like me back in the day, huh?” Peter smirks down at the bed, sashaying his hips slowly so the beaded skirt rattles around his thighs, glittering in the dim candlelit room.Bucky leans back on his elbows, grinning at Peter. “Wrong decade, doll.”





	Dolled up in velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober '18. Prompts: strength, lingerie

“Bet they didn’t make flappers like me back in the day, huh?” Peter smirks down at the bed, sashaying his hips slowly so the beaded skirt rattles around his thighs, glittering in the dim candlelit room.

Bucky leans back on his elbows, grinning at Peter. “Wrong decade, doll.” He’s wearing a three-piece suit that Peter had insisted he wear for the occasion, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and he looks relaxed and happy in a way that lights his handsome face up. “Why don’t you flap on over this way, I’ll give you a history lesson?”

Peter laughs and puts on an exaggerated pouty face, letting the thin straps of his skimpy bodice fall down his shoulders, baring his long throat as he dances seductively toward the bed. “Why, Mister Barnes, are you _propositioning_ me?”

He yelps when Bucky seizes him around the waist and hauls him into his lap, mismatched hands kneading his ass appreciatively.

“Little punk,” Bucky scolds, holding Peter flush against him and leaning up to kiss his painted lips.

Peter hums softly and smiles into Bucky’s lips. “What, you don’t like burlesque?”

Bucky busies himself with kissing down his neck, licking gently along his jaw until Peter is shivering and grinding his hard cock against Bucky’s abs. “When you’re the show, baby? I _love_ it.” He sneaks a hand up the beaded skirt and pinches the inside of Peter’s thigh, rolling his own hips up slowly–

“Then let me finish it!” Peter slaps his hand away and jumps to his feet, ignoring Bucky’s squawk of protest. “I have at least thirty minutes’ worth of burlesque stripping choreographed, I’m not letting you railroad my evening of romance.”

“I’ve got somethin’ _else_ I can railroad,” Bucky mutters darkly, rearranging himself in his too-tight pants.

Peter smirks and holding eye contact, he shimmies his hips and raises his arms slowly over his head, stretching out his long, lithe body - a solid line of muscle dolled up in velvet. He trails his slender fingers over his collarbone, making overly-erotic expressions that would have Bucky snorting if he wasn’t so goddamn turned on, and he tugs gently on a strap of the little bodice. The material comes undone and Peter tosses it aside with a careless flick, biting down on a plush lip as he arches his spine to bare his cut torso, his skin glowing warm and inviting in the candlelight.

“Damn it, Pete.” Bucky watches, transfixed, as Peter perches his knees on either side of his thighs so he can straddle him as he sinks down, almost gyrating against Bucky but for the millimeter of space between their bodies. Bucky cups his right hand reverently around the back of a thigh, but Peter pushes him back into the bed, pinning his arms next to his head.

“Nuh-uh, no hands,” he warns, grinning down at Bucky.

“You’re gonna kill me, Pete,” Bucky moans. He tests the grip on his wrists and finds that Peter is sparing no strength on him - he’s well and truly trapped beneath a boy three-quarters his size, and Bucky can’t deny how hard that makes him.

Peter reaches behind himself, unfastening the beaded skirt from where it’s tied around his waist and lets that fall to the floor too with a soft jingling. He’s wearing dark sheer panties underneath, delicate lace rising up his hips, and his pretty cock lies trapped under the hem of the waistband. It’s enough to make Bucky’s mouth water. He takes advantage of Peter’s distraction to roam his hands up his legs again, this time making it as far as the warm apex of Peter’s thighs where he rubs a reverent thumb over the soft lace, eliciting a surprised exhale from his boy.

“I _said_ , no hands,” Peter says, although he grinds his ass down a little as he takes Bucky’s wrists in hand, trapping them to his chest.

Bucky struggles against Peter’s grip, and when that doesn’t give, he plants his feet against the bed so he can jerk his hips upwards into that gorgeous ass. Peter startles and gives him a look of half desire, half annoyance, and Bucky shrugs. “Not using my hands, doll,” he says innocently.

Peter doesn’t seem to have much self-restraint left himself, thank god. He leans his weight down on Bucky’s chest where he’s got his arms pinned, but otherwise seems fixated on rolling his hips down, down, until he’s got the hard bulge of Bucky’s cock trapped snug under his ass. “Dirty cheater,” he accuses, his breaths growing shallow as he rides Bucky’s clothed cock.

“C’mon doll, let me touch you,” Bucky pleads, his fingers twitching under Peter’s firm grip.

Peter only rides him harder, letting out a sweet moan. Bucky cants his hips again, lifting Peter up on his thighs and cock. “ _Please_ , Peter, fuck, you look so good I can’t– I need you,” he groans, and taking matters unto himself, he bucks up and flips them over.

Peter squeaks in surprise as Bucky hovers over him, and he can’t help but give him a smug little smile. “You might have super-strength, but you’re still roughly the size and weight of a labradoodle.”

“Hey!” Peter objects, but he’s cut off when Bucky takes his cock out and nudges it against his ass.

Peter wriggles his hips and helpfully pulls the lace aside, showing off the black plug nestled deep in his body.

“Oh, _doll_ ,” Bucky rasps, cupping Peter’s cheek and catching him in a desperate kiss.

“C’mon soldier,” Peter teases, removing the plug and taking Bucky’s cock in hand. He leads the leaking tip to his stretched hole and arches up, kissing red lipstick across Bucky’s jaw. “Thought you said you were gonna teach me a history lesson.”

Bucky smirks, tangling metal fingers in Peter’s soft hair. “You’re a goddamn menace,” he sighs, and he slides his cock home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about Winterspider with me on [tumblr](https://peterparkers7evilexes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
